<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the world's judgment—I wash my hands thereof by Tippy152</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319265">For the world's judgment—I wash my hands thereof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippy152/pseuds/Tippy152'>Tippy152</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippy152/pseuds/Tippy152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of the life and love shared between Josephine and Gertrude.</p><p>Each chapter will read as a standalone piece, showcasing a different moment from their life together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josephine Barry/Gertrude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the world's judgment—I wash my hands thereof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for @whatamicurrentlyfixatingon on Tumblr as part of the 2020 Kindred Spirits Secret Santa Exchange.</p><p>Title is from Jane Eyre.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Night is generally my time for walking. In the summer I often leave home early in the morning, and roam about fields and lanes all day, or even escape for days or weeks together,</em>
</p><p>“I would select a different book if I were you,” a voice came from right behind her ear. Startled, Jo snapped her book shut and whipped her head around, coming face to face with a young woman with whom she was in no way acquainted, and thus was certainly much too close to for comfort.</p><p>“Excuse me?” she asked as she took a step back to create an acceptable distance between them.</p><p>“The young protagonist dies in the end,” she said matter-of-factly.</p><p> Jo gasped. “Why would you tell me that?” She frowned down at the book in her hands. What would be the point in reading it now?</p><p>“Well, it’s of little consequence since I wouldn’t allow you to spend your good money on a book so bleak.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t allow me?” Jo crossed her arms over her chest. “Who are you?”</p><p>“Gertrude Collins,” she said, extending her hand to Jo.</p><p>And though Jo was quite upset with this brash stranger inserting herself and ruining what could potentially have been a very enjoyable read, she found herself smiling nonetheless as their hands met. Really, she couldn’t help it, for she had never seen such a sparkle in someone’s eye, nor a smile so wide.</p><p>“Josephine Barry.”</p><p>Gertrude took the hand Jo offered in both of hers, a strange greeting to be sure, and held it for seconds longer than any onlooker, had there been some present, would deem necessary.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Barry,” she said, finally releasing Jo’s hand.</p><p>“You can call me Jo.”</p><p>“Can I? Well, that would be delightful! In fact, I don’t think I could wait even a moment to do just that,” Gertrude said, her smile somehow getting even wider. “Jo, would you care to join me for a stroll?”</p><p>Jo hesitated, feeling torn. “I should be getting back to my boarding house,” she began, though that wasn’t what she wanted at all, especially as she noted Gertrude’s face starting to fall, “But perhaps, if you aren’t in a hurry to be somewhere yourself, you could accompany me on my way?”</p><p>Gertrude’s face lit right back up. “I’m in no hurry at all!” She beamed as Jo returned the book she held to the shelf and they headed out to the street.</p><p>Once outside, Gertrude held out her elbow. When Jo didn’t link hers through, she frowned.</p><p>“I mean no offense,” Jo offered in way of explanation, “While it would be lovely to walk arm in arm, it wouldn’t be right. We aren’t young school children, nor–”</p><p>Gertrude cut her off. “I’d say it’s no business of anyone else to determine what is or isn’t right for us, so long as we’re not causing any harm upon others. If it would be lovely to walk arm in arm, then wouldn’t it be a shame to waste such an opportunity for loveliness?”</p><p>Jo looked around, expecting to see every person nearby watching with baited breath for her decision on how she would choose to comport herself. Instead, she realized that no one seemed any the wiser that such a significant moment was unfolding right there in their presence. So, she linked her arm through without another word about it.</p><p>As they walked, they got the occasional side-eye, but Gertrude paid them no mind. And Jo found she couldn’t bring herself to feel any concern for the potential disapproval of strangers when she was feeling more joy from a walk and splendid conversation than she could have ever imagined was possible. And so, she led them on a very detoured route that took them for well over an hour through the streets of Paris before finally ending in front of her boarding house, two blocks away from the bookstore where they had started.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>